Poisonpaw, The Cat Who Lived
by sweetcheesecake30
Summary: A young she cat named Poisonpaw survives the attack of an enemy clan, Leaf Clan. She may not be the only one, but she becomes a prisoner of Leaf Clan. What will she do to save the remains of her clan? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, and I know it is really short, but I plan to add more chapters right after this. **

**I do not own Warriors**

I looked around. Camp was destroyed. Dead bodies of the ones I loved were dead. Scattered. Pelts and blood were the two things I hate together. I think I am the only one alive. It doesn't matter now, because Leaf Clan is attacking again. I don't understand. There isn't anyone else to kill.

Except me.

They swarm around me, closing me in. I know no one will come to save me. Not this time.

"Give it up, Poisonpaw!" Another paw says, and it is Dapplepaw. "Moon Clan is gone."

"Shush it, Dapplepaw. She knows." Blackheart growled. His black pelt was covered on blood, and his ice blue eyes were hard. Silverriver stood behind him, her eyes stareing down at the back of his neck. She loves him, and everyone knows it. He doesn't, though. He pretends as if they are just friends.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, my voice not shaking. It did not waver like it does when cats are afraid. But I was not.

Blackheart looked back towards his leader, Lionstar. Lionstar looked deep into my face, and I did not flinch. Out of the coner of my eye, I saw Swanfeather move. I smiled to my self. No one could know that Swanfeather was alive, so I kept my jaws tight.

"Should we take her back to camp as a prisoner?" Silverriver suggested. I glared at her. No way I was going to be stuck I in their stupid camp!

"Or we could kill her." Darkslash said evilly. I set my jaw. I would rather be in their stupid camp then die from Leaf Clan claws.

"I think that we should take her back to camp. She could be useful." Lionstar meowed and I thanked star clan that Lionstar had a heart, unlike someone I know.

I did nothing to escape. They surrounded around me and lead me back to their stupid camp. I take in my surroundings, memorize them because I might need to know later how to get out. Dapplepaw keeps raking her claws into my tail to speed me up, and I curse. If I wasn't surrounded right now I might be eating her. I glare behind me and hiss. Stubtail gives me a look that says back off. She is his apprentice, so I am not surprised.

When we reach camp, the warriors that were left behind cheered. I just glared everyone of them down. They shouldn't be proud of the lives they have killed and the mess they had just made. Because they now had a spy spying on them.

Me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own warriors. Sadly. If I did, well, there would be more romance. **

Their prey was gross. Their cats were unfriendly. Their nests were uncomfortable. It was all that I had thought of when I was a kit and we told about the troubles with Leaf Clan. Moon Clan and Leaf Clan have been at war for as long as anyone can remember. But this time, Leaf Clan was better. I couldn't understand as we were fighting that we were losing. MoonClan has been safe for so long, never losing a battle. But never winning. I guess that LeafClan has some sort of secret that none of the other clans know about. I lay in the nest and think. I think about how Rainshine is dead. I think about how Swanfeather escaped, and now I stand here alone. I wonder about how many lives were lost over some stupid thing that our ancestors fought over. I wonder what the reason is.

"Are you okay over there?" A voice calls and I whip my head around to see another apprentice. He is brown with blond streaks. I know his name is Heronpaw. I have seen him some where before, but I can't put my paw on it.

"Shut up and go away." I told him. I knew he was gonna be all nice, have me cave in, and then tell all of my secrets and plans to escape to Lionstar. Heronpaw tried to look upset and for a second, I almost believed him. Then my inside healed was took over and I snapped again. "Don't think that I am stupid. I know you are a spy." I growled at him and his face became soft.

"I know it is different here, and you just watched your clan fall apart, but I want to know something from you." He meowed, and I realized that there was more to this cat then I thought.

"About Moon Clan?" I asked. I wondered why he needed to know anything about Moon Clan after the clan was killed.

"No. About you." Heronpaw tilted his head to the side and that's when I got kind of creeped out.

"That's none of your business." I hissed and turned, letting him know that our conversation was over. But he didn't listen.

"Well, Poisonpaw, I just made it my business." He walked around the nest to face me again, and that's when I exploded. I unleashed my claws and raked them deep into his face. He didn't scream or cringe. He just stared at me. It was like I didn't hurt him at all. Finally he licked his paw and smeared the blood away

He nodded respectfully and padded away. I couldn't help but smirk. The dude was determined, but I still came out on top.

I look around. Flightpaw was flirting with Blackpaw, and she smiled. She was sort of a butt if you ask me. I have met her at the gathering before, and she was always the center if attention, always steering the conversation. There were 4 Great Ones. That's what they are called. They are the popular apprentices of the clans. They usually get the best mates, become deputy, and even sometimes leader. Usually, you aren't choosen, you just become. Most are pretty, or handsome, smart or strong. And in your clan, mostly everyone wants to be your mate as you grow up. My mother, Flowerpetal was one. And so was my brother, Rainshine. Rainshine shouldn't have died. I thought. He was young, only just a warrior. I hated the thought of him laying there, as I had seen. And now his sercret love, Swanfeather could be alive, and would have to live without him. They didn't really have anything together, but he loved her so much, that she knew and cared for him. But they were not together. Rainshine was the strongest warrior I have ever seen. His muscles are almost uncatlike and scary. He had a hard face, but it was handsome. I remember now it would look when he was comforting me.

The Four Great Ones now were Blackpaw, Redpaw, Angelpaw, and Heartpaw. They were so into themselves it was crazy. They hated talking to any one else but themselves. Back at home, every apprentice would swarm around Heartpaw at all times. I remember once what Mom told me when I got into a claw fight with the she cat. "Let it run its course. They all think that they are so cool and amazing that they deserve the attention." Mom was the best Great One Moon Clan had ever seen. She was sweet, kind, and strong. She helped the other apprentices when they needed it and protected them from bullies. Just as she had done for me.


End file.
